The Loud House Re-Write - Linc or Swim
Lincoln has changed into his swim trunks, finally ready to bask in his paradise for one. Lincoln: On a hot summer day, there's nothing like a refreshing dip in your own pool. (charges) CANNONBALL! (comes to a screeching halt) Aah! (discovers that Lori and Leni have found out about the pool and are now lounging in it) How the...when did...what are you guys doing here? Lori: Lincoln, this is literally genius. Who's gonna kick us out of our own pool? Right? (raises a toast with Leni) Leni: Are you getting in? There's totes room for one more. Lincoln: Um, actually... (shows them the package) ...there's only room for one. See? Says so on the box. Paradise for- Lynn: (pounces on Lincoln) CHICKEN FIGHT! I call Lincoln! (Lincoln tries to get up, but is struggling to carry Lynn on his shoulders) Lynn: Come on, partner! You gotta plant those feet! Lincoln: Whoa! (collapses) Oof! (Eventually, all the girls were having a pool party right in their backyard in Lincoln's pool) Luan: (eyes closed) Marco! Leni: (eyes closed) Marco! Luan: No Leni I'm Marco, you're Polo. Leni: (eyes closed) Then who's Leni? (Lisa is taking some of the water out of the pool and putting it in her beaker) Lincoln: Ugh! Come on! I can't even get into my own pool! (notices Lisa) Uhh, Lisa? What are you doing? Lisa: Testing sanitation levels, I've concocted a special serum that will detect and eliminate urine, AKA tinkle, in H2O. Lincoln: I'm sure no one here would... (Lisa adds the serum anyway and it reveals that all of her older sisters had tinkled in the pool, proved by their rosy cheeks, except Lisa and Lincoln) Lisa: Hmm...unprecedented levels. (Lincoln washes the pool and refills it and the party continues. Lincoln see's Lucy floating in the pool and gasps) Lucy: Oh hey Lincoln. Lincoln: Lucy? I didn't know you liked to swim. Lucy: I'm not swimming. I'm trying to see if I'm a witch. Am I floating? Lincoln: Yes. Lucy: Wicked. (Lincoln notices Lily was walking around with her diaper off) Lincoln: (chases after her) No no no! Lily! No skinny dipping! Lily: (giggles) Poo poo! Lynn: You know what your soup needs? Noodles! (bonks Lana with a pool noodle]) Lana: (grabs one) Bring it! Lola: STOP SPLASHING ME! Lincoln: Guys, no horseplay! Luan: What about elephant play? (blasts Lincoln with a jet of water while sounding like an elephant, which makes Lana, Lynn, and Lola laugh at Lincoln) Lincoln: (flies right into Bobby) Huh? Bobby? What are you doing here? Bobby: Lori said there was an opening for a lifeguard at Casa Loud. (blows whistle) Everyone out! Senior swim! Lincoln: What? There aren't any old people here! Lori: Um, hello! High school senior? (points to self and gets in) Shoo shoo. Oh, this really is paradise for one. (Lincoln grows more enraged as he's about to yell at his sisters, but then cools off and sighs realizing there's no point in kicking them out of his pool) Lincoln: (sighs) There's no point. (to the viewers) There's no way I can just kick my sisters out of my pool. I know it's my own pool, but I've tried so hard to actually get IN the pool, and nothing's working. I've tried to relax all day, but it seems like that's not going to happen. (Lincoln goes back inside the house as his sisters continue having fun in their pool party) A COUPLE HOURS LATER (The sunset comes in as Lincoln is standing by the fridge trying to cool off yet still sweating while the sisters all walk inside very happy and talking to each other) Lori: I literally had the best time using a pool today. Leni: Wait, do you mean a pool or the game pool? Lucy: I got to float like a witch today, it was sick. Lisa: I'm sure the theories I picked up from our pool today will make great possible experiments real soon. Luan: It was pools out for today! (laughs) Get it? Lincoln: (sighs) They sure had fun today. Luna: (notices) Bro, why are you standing by the fridge? Lincoln: I've been standing near the fridge for the rest of the day! Lynn: Why? There was a pool outside dummy! Lincoln: (angry) Yeah, a pool I couldn't even get into! Luan: You really need to "chill" out Lincoln. (laughs) Lori: Well she's not wrong, just cool down twerp. Lincoln: (angry) How could I possibly cool down with you guys giving me so much trouble today! I bought that pool for myself, so I could relax! But as soon as you guys come along, I can't even get into it! I've been dealing with so much stress today, and I spent all my money for that pool! What's the point of me buying a pool if I can't even get into it?! Leni: Why didn't you just join us? Lucy: You missed out on all the fun. Lincoln: (angry) I tried to have fun, but with how some of you guys were behaving, it restricted me on trying to do anything! (groans) You know what?! You guys keep the pool! I don't even want to use it anymore if I can't even get into it! (Lincoln closes the fridge and storms upstairs) Lynn: What's his problem? Lana: Yeah, we were just trying to have fun! Lisa: It must be the heat going to his head, could lead to possible heat stroke. Lori: Well he needs to cool it, it's not our fault we wanted to swim in a pool since we got banned from those other stupid pools. Lucy: You do realize we were the reason we got banned from those pools? Luna: Dudes, she's right. I don't think Lincoln did anything wrong, and he's only trying to cool off. (sighs) I feel kinda bad now. Leni: I do too, he bought a pool so he can relax from all this hot weather and we got in his way just to cool ourselves down instead of him. Lola: But what can we do about it? (The sisters think for a moment) Luna: (smiles) I think I've got an idea. THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln wakes up still sweating from the heat) Lincoln: (sighs) Well, time to go open the fridge again. (As Lincoln opens the fridge he notices no one around his pool outside as he grows somewhat suspicious) Lincoln: (confused) Hmm, I wonder why no one's using my pool. (Lincoln goes outside and has a look around) Lincoln: Hello? Is anyone around here? (He soon hears laughter from out in the front, as he walks out to notice the Delux Swimming pool with all the sisters in it playing in it) Lincoln: (shocked) W-Wait! What the heck's going on here? Luan: Okay, this time, instead of Marco Polo, why don't we just use our real names? Leni: Okay. So, I'm... (sees her brother) Lincoln? Luan: Boy, you really don't get this game at all, do you? (then notices what Leni meant) Oh, hey, Linc! Lincoln: Guys? What's with this huge pool? Lori: Well, little bro, you had such a good idea in buying your pool, we decided to- Luan: -pool our money to get this one! (laughs and gets more exasperated groans from everyone and gets bonked by Lynn's noodle) That's using your noodle! (laughs some more) Ow. Lincoln: But wait, I thought you guys were using my pool? Luna: We felt sorry for you dude, so we decided to buy our own pool so you could use yours. Lincoln: R-Really? Leni: Yeah Linky, besides with this pool there's plenty of room for all of us. Lisa: And you can have what the box for your pool said "your paradise for one". Lincoln: Wow, thanks guys! (Lincoln runs inside to put his swim trunks on) Lincoln: Finally. Time to...CANNONBALL! (charges and comes to yet another screeching halt) What? Warning. No cannonballs. May cause tears. How did I not notice this before? Eh, I'll just rip this off. (notices another label) No removing the warning label? Sheesh! What can I do? (gets in) That's all right. This is still gonna be paradise for one. (starts to get a little bored and tries doing some of the things his sisters did like kicking back, lounging, playing Marco Polo...) Marco! Marco! (...and playing with the noodles, but nothing interests him, and he pulls out a carrot slice from Lana's soup recipe) Ugh! (Lincoln tosses it aside and remembers all the fun his sisters had and misses them) Lincoln: (sighs) This isn't really paradise for one. (looks down) I feel really bored. I miss my sisters. Lucy: You look sad. (Lucy pops out of nowhere scaring Lincoln out of the water) Lincoln: (sighs) I'm feeling really bored right now. Was it really right for me to stay in this pool on my own? Lucy: I'm confused, didn't you want to relax in a pool like you wanted? Lincoln: I don't want to relax Lucy, I'm bored doing this on my own... I just want to have fun. Lucy: If you want, there's plenty of room in our pool, wanna come? Lincoln: Wait, you're going to let me use your pool? Even after I yelled at you guys yesterday? Lucy: We deserved it, now come on before the others wonder where I am. (Lucy brings Lincoln out to the front as the other sisters notice) Leni: Hey Linky, something wrong? Lucy: Our brother wants to join us in our pool. Luna: What? Why? Lincoln: I was starting to feel lonely just sitting in my pool. It wasn't much of a "paradise" after all. Luan: Wait, I thought that's what you wanted? Lori: Why do you think we literally bought this pool for ourselves? Lincoln: (sighs) It just wasn't very fun without you guys around. Lisa: So your saying that you would rather spend time with us in a pool over being alone in a pool? Lincoln: Yeah, it's just really boring without you guys around. Sure it may get chaotic, but now I just want to hang out with you guys and have fun. Leni: (smiles) Sweet! Come on in then! Luan: Watch out for the trunk! (blows water out of a noodle at Lincoln as he and the others laugh) Lincoln: (smiles) Thanks guys. (gets into the pool) I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. Luna: (rubs Lincoln's head) It's cool bro. Come on, let's have some fun! (The sisters all resume having their pool party. Lincoln joins Luan and Leni in their game of marco polo) Leni: Okay so I think I got how to play this game now. Lincoln: Are you sure? Leni: Totes sure. (Leni closes her eyes and walks around as Luan and Lincoln spread around) Luan: Marco! Leni: Wait, I thought I was Leni? (Luan and Lincoln faceplam as Leni smiles) The End Category:Episodes Category:Re-writes